Forbidden Love
by rosaliehale940
Summary: bella is an outcast treated badly by those she used to call friends. can the reason for her heartache be the cure FUTA


**FUTA warning**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I groan in pain as my back meets the cold metal of my locker.

"Watch it freak"

I feel tears well up in my eyes at Jessica my ex friend's words, not wanting her to see me cry I make a move to walk away but I am stopped by a forceful shove.

"I want an apology" Jessica hisses out.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For being in my way and for breathing" she says harshly.

Feeling tears roll down my face I mumble out an apology and practically run away from her. Walking into my history class I see that no one not even the teacher is here which I am grateful for.

Sitting down at the very back I try and calm myself down not wanting anyone to see me looking like a complete mess.

Taking deep breathes I think about how my friends can turn on me so quickly after finding out my shameful secret.

My secret being I wasn't fully female, sure I had the soft features of a girl and the chest of a girl no matter how small I still look like a girl.

It was the bottom half of me that was different, instead of having the normal equipment of a girl I had the equipment of a boy A.K.A a penis.

I didn't know that I was different until one day when I was six. I was asked by a few friends if I wanted to go swimming with them.

When I asked my mom if I could go she said no and being the inquisitive child I was repeatedly asked why. When she reluctantly told me why I was confused.

She said she didn't want me to go was because I was different form the rest of the girls. She told me that I had some features of a boy which confused me because I thought I was a girl.

After voicing my thoughts she was quick to reassure me that I was indeed a girl but with just something extra. After getting over my confusion I asked again why I couldn't go.

She said that if other people found out they wouldn't understand, to be honest neither did I but I was six I didn't expect to. But I said I would go swimming and I didn't.

And as the years when by I still didn't go finally understanding why I couldn't. You see living in a small town like forks people wasn't accustomed to something different.

And if they didn't understand they didn't like. Which I found out years after.

When I was sixteen I wasn't what people would call popular but I want an outcast like I am now. I had a few friends just a small group but it was enough.

There was Angela a sweet shy girl that I got along with the best, and then they were Jessica who was alright but was often off with me when her crush took more notice in me than her.

Mike, Jessica's crush was always following me around and trying to flirt with me and trying to get me to go out with him, but me being the way I was always refused.

Earlier realising I preferred girls than boys.

And last there was Eric he was a little on the nerdy side but was nice enough and unlike mike who always tried to get my attention.

We were pretty close almost like a family well at least that's what I thought. Until a new teacher transferred here from Alaska.

Miss hale our new history teacher who at the time was only twenty seven. And the only word to describe her was beautiful, absolutely stunning.

With her blonde hair and violet eyes and a body to die for. When I first saw her I thought I had died and gone to heaven I thought she was an angel.

Unknown to me my staring at this magnificent creature had caused some action below my waist.

I was broken out of my trance by a loud gasp, noticing that people were staring at me with a mix of shock and disgust I look down to realise my worst nightmare had come true.

There was my secret standing to attention for everyone to see. Seeing my friends looking at me with the same look of disgust I was struggling for words.

With tears running down my face I ran out the school building and out of the school building and ran home.

After explaining to my parents what had happened to my utter embarrassment. My heart was broken at the end of my story.

Wanting to leave forks and never come back I begged my parents to pack up and move away. But with dad's job and everybody we knew still here they told me we couldn't just leave like that.

So to my horror I was forced to stay here and suffer.

My parents tried to get me home schooled but with no such luck and needing my education to leave this place I had to go back to school where everybody knew about me.

With everyone including my friends making my life an utter misery. And one and a half years later things haven't got any better the treatment I received earlier is the same as I get every day.

Broken from my thoughts by the sound of a door being opened I am met with the cause of all my problems.

Miss hale

**Just something I wrote down on paper if you like I will continue it.**


End file.
